Aku Mencintaimu, Selamanya
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Perbedaan besar yang terjadi padaku membuatku tak bisa bersamamu. Aku dilahirkan kembali dengan keadaan yang berbeda dari kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tapi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya./"Jangan bersedih, aku dekat denganmu. Aku selalu disini."/"Arigatou, Yahiko."


**Aku Mencintaimu, Selamanya**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** **© Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **..**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre:** **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast: Yahiko & Konan**

 **..**

 **AU**

* * *

Jika kau akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku, aku akan selalu berpegang teguh pada perasaan ini. Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah berubah selama dua kali aku hidup di dunia. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya.

Namaku Ajisai. Ini adalah kehidupan keduaku di dunia. Ya, aku bereinkarnasi. Aku ingat semua hal tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya. Namaku, apa yang menjadi favoritku, dan … orang yang kucintai dan juga mencintaiku.

Konan, namanya. Dia juga bereinkarnasi sepertiku. Aku yakin, dia ingat tentang kehidupannya sebelumnya. Di kehidupan ini, aku berharap bisa bersamanya seperti dulu. Namun, perbedaan besar yang terjadi padaku membuat harapan itu hanya jadi harapan semata.

Dan bukan hanya itu. Sekarang ia juga membenciku, sangat membenciku. Semua itu karena salahku yang tak sengaja mendorongnya saat kecil. Aku merindukan suara indahnya yang memanggil namaku. Karena suaranya yang kudengar selama ini hanya kepingan memori kehidupanku di masa lalu.

Walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa bersamamu, Konan. Meski hanya sebagai sesama anggota klub melukis. Aku senang. Ini mengingatkanku pada kehidupan kita yang lalu. Dimana kita selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumahmu dengan melukis bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali memasuki ruang klub melukis dan mendapati dirimu sedang melihat lukisanku dengan tatapan kagum. Menyadari kehadiranku, kau pun membuang muka dan keluar ruangan. Kutatap dirimu sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju tempatmu melukis. Aku tersenyum. Kira-kira, apakah yang kau lukis?

Kulihat kanvas lukismu. Terdapat lukisan seorang pria dengan mantel hangat memegang selembar kertas kosong. Wajahku berubah sendu. Kuambil selembar kertas dari tasku dan kugambar dua tangkai bunga aster. Kutatap sebentar kertas itu kemudian menaruhnya di kanvasmu dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang melewati sungai besar. Aku terus-menerus memikirkan reaksimu saat menemukan kertas itu. Apakah dengan ini kau bisa menyadarinya? Aku menghela napas. Kau pasti menyadarinya. Tapi …

Kuhentikan langkahku begitu melihatmu terduduk dan menangis. Aku benci ketika melihatmu menangis. Aku benci melihat air mata keluar membasahi manik karamel indahmu. Kulihat kau menggenggam kertas pemberianku. Memori masa lalu kembali berputar dalam pikiranku.

Aku menunduk. Kuletakkan sapu tanganku di kepalamu dan berjalan pergi. Aku menangis. Seandainya aku dapat memberitahumu tentang kebenarannya, mungkinkah hal ini bisa berakhir?

Langkahku terhenti. Kudapati dirimu sedang memegang jaketku sambil menyerahkan sapu tanganku. Kau protes akan sikapku, tapi aku hanya bisa menunduk. Raut wajahmu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Tatapan yang ditujukan padaku itu serasa menyayat hatiku. Tanpa kusadari, aku kembali menangis.

Kau terdiam.

Kurasakan tanganmu menyentuh pipiku. Hangat. Dengan perlahan kau menghapus air mataku. Aku mendongak. Kudapati kau menatapku dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Ajisai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapmu dengan suara bergetar.

Mataku melebar. Akhirnya, saat seperti ini datang juga. Kupegang bahumu erat, berusaha menenangkanmu.

"Aku juga, Konan. Maafkan aku."

Kau tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang kauberikan untukku. Ya, itulah Konan yang aku kenal. Aku membalas senyumanmu. Seperti _déjà vu_ , ya?

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, hubungan kita membaik. Sikapmu tidak lagi dingin kepadaku. Kemanapun kau pergi, sekarang aku selalu bersamamu, menemanimu. Aku tersenyum. Kutatap setangkai aster ungu di tanganku. Tolong, biarkan terus seperti ini. Setidaknya, aku dekat dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Tapi, semuanya berubah sejak laki-laki itu pindah ke sekolah ini. Pein, laki-laki dengan rambut oranye dan beberapa tindikan di wajahnya. Aku tahu, kau tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali dia mengenalkan diri di kelas. Dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, bukan? Aku tahu, tapi dia bukanlah orang itu.

Kau menunjukkan kertas itu di hadapannya. Tapi dia hanya menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan bingung. Kau menunduk dan berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi dia memegang tanganmu dan memberikanmu beberapa permen coklat. Kau menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum ramah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan satu hal yang kutahu, kau telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Waktu berjalan seperti biasanya. Tapi, hari-hariku denganmu sekarang banyak diisi tentang kau yang membicarakan banyak hal tentang Pein. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendukungmu. Melihatmu bahagia seperti ini, itu sudah membuat damai hatiku.

Hari itu, kau mengenalkan dia padaku sebagai kekasihmu. Kalian saling bertatapan dan tersenyum senang. Aku merengut, 'Bukan dia, Konan. Bukan dia,' batinku tidak terima. Tapi, diriku tersadar. Melihat perbedaan ini, dia memang yang pantas membuatmu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, kau memintaku untuk menemuimu di dermaga. Kulihat dirimu sedang merenung sambil meremas ujung mantel hangatmu. Kau tersenyum saat melihat diriku. Kau mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketmu dan memberikannya padaku. Sebuah surat undangan.

Aku menatap undangan itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku menatapmu, berusaha mencari kebenarannya. Kau menunjukkan jarimu yang kini berhiaskan cincin perak padaku. Aku tersenyum getir. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu sambil menepuk pelan bahumu.

Kau tersenyum senang dan memegang tanganku. Kemudian kau berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu di samping kakimu. Kau memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam sakumu, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Kertas itu. Kertas bergambar bunga aster pemberianku. Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya.

Kulihat dirimu yang kini sedang menatap laut. Raut wajahmu menunjukkan suasana hatimu yang kurang baik. Apa karena kau belum menemukan siapa pemilik kertas itu? Jika kuberitahu sekarang, apakah kau akan mempercayaiku?

Aku menghela napas. Aku berpamitan padamu dan meninggalkanmu. Aku … aku tidak mau merusak semuanya. Biarlah hal ini berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kebahagianmu, adalah hal yang terpenting bagiku.

Kutatap lagi surat undangan itu. Aku tersenyum, "Dua hari lagi, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan gereja, tempat kau akan melangsungkan pernikahanmu. Banyak orang yang datang kesana, entah itu temanmu atau mungkin teman Pein. Kugenggam erat dua tangkai aster ungu di tanganku. Dengan ragu, aku memasuki gereja itu.

Warna putih segera memenuhi pandanganku. Dekorasi bunga yang ditata rapi tampak menjadi daya tarik lain di ruangan itu. Aku selalu memimpikan hal seperti ini saat menikah denganmu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mimpi seperti itu harusnya aku kubur dalam-dalam. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan.

Aku menemukanmu.

Wajahku memerah saat menatap dirimu. Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhmu ditambah dengan hiasan mawar indah di rambutmu. Kemudian aku merengut. Raut wajahku berubah begitu melihat seseorang yang ada di sampingmu, Pein. Seharusnya aku yang ada disana, bukan dia.

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. Hal seperti itu juga harus aku kubur bersama mimpiku tadi. Pein, Konan, kalian pasangan yang cocok. Dan kurasa, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Konan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatmu begitu melihatmu yang kini sendirian. Sebuah rangkaian bunga sebagai hadiah untukmu tetap setia bersembunyi di belakang punggungku.

Kini kita berhadapan. Aku masih memegang dua tangkai aster ungu di tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Kukeluarkan rangkaian bunga dengan pita merah dari belakang punggungku. Bunga yang sama yang kuberikan padamu sebelum kita berpisah untuk selamanya.

Kulihat raut wajahmu berubah. Apa kau sekarang menyadarinya? Apa sekarang kau menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya?

"Yahiko."

Kenangan masa laluku denganmu kini berputar cepat dalam pikiranku. Ya, aku adalah Yahiko, kekasihmu di masa lalu. Perbedaan besar yang terjadi padaku adalah aku terlahir kembali sebagai seorang perempuan. Jiwaku tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, namun tidak dengan ragaku.

Pein, dia memang mirip denganku. Aku bisa memberikan semua milikku kepadanya. Tapi dia bukanlah aku, selamanya tidak akan menjadi diriku. Yahiko dan Pein adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Tapi, aku percaya dia bisa menjaga dan membuatmu bahagia.

Kuberikan rangkaian bunga itu kepadamu. Kau memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aku tersenyum dan menyakinkan diriku. Aku percaya, Pein punya cinta yang tulus untukmu. Begitu juga denganmu, kan?

"Hiks … Yahiko. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah kau?"

Ah, tidak. Jangan menangis. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat membenci hal itu. Lagipula, kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat.

"Konan-"

"Lukisanmu, seharusnya aku mengenalinya. Kertas bergambar bunga aster di kanvasku, seharusnya aku tahu jika kau yang menggambarnya. Aku … seharusnya memberikan kertas ini padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kuulurkan tangan kananku kearahmu, "Jangan bersedih, aku dekat denganmu. Aku selalu disini."

Terlihat kau menyunggingkan senyum kearahku. Manis. Nah, seperti itu.

"Arigatou, Yahiko," kau pun memberikan kertas itu padaku. Nee, kau sudah menemukan pemiliknya sekarang.

Kusambut dengan senang hati kertas itu, "Douita."

Sekarang, berbahagialah dengan hidup dan cinta barumu. Dan ingatlah, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

:3 Bwah. Apaan neh, un? Gaje, ya? Harap maklum, un :v yasudah. Review, un? '-'


End file.
